


My New Life, My Love For The Hive

by Ducta



Category: Alien Series, Ben 10 Series
Genre: Mutation, My First Fanfic, No Romance, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducta/pseuds/Ducta
Summary: Ben had gone missing for a year now and is assumed dead. A mysterious alien race attacks an off-world colony belonging to Weyland Industries, they injure one of the aliens and it starts to transform into a human, only to find out this alien was their beloved hero, now they don't know if he's still the same Ben Tennyson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this fic is a work in progress and originally posted on Fanfiction.net, please tell me what you think of my writing and how I can improve, enjoy!

18 year old Ben Tennyson sat on his couch watching the news, it was seven o'clock at night and it had been raining the whole day so he was stuck inside. Once again he listened to the news reporter tell the world of Ben's latest Alien fights, not that he'd complain, but now that the world knew who he was, he felt like he lost some of the excitement that came with his heroism, like he misplaced a part of who he is.

His parents weren't going to be home tonight, which meant he could do anything he wanted, but what? What did he feel like doing, he could call Gwen and Kevin to hang out, but he knew they where too busy with ... stuff. He glanced at the Ultimatrix, he could turn into Jetray and fly around looking for crime. He glanced out the window, but what kind of big flashy criminal would go out on a rainy day like this. He let out a dramatic sigh and slouched more into his seat, man this sucked, he thought. Hopefully something interesting would happen soon enough.

Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap...

Jhon Petersons shoes echoed down the hallway as he sprinted for his dear life. Occasionally glancing behind to see if he was being pursued. Skidding around the next corner he saw the stairway to the bridge, emthank god. He sprinted skipping a few steps and found himself typing in random codes into the bridges security system,"Dammnit!", he yelled as his codes continued to beep and blink red in failure.

A horrific scream echoed through the ship, Jhon spun his head 'round and listened to the screams fade away and replaced with a horrible screeching sound, a sound belonging to a creature that will haunt him in his dreams. He looked up to the camera and began to yell, "Hey open up! I need to get in here!", the camera moved slightly, confirming life behind the door, and a moment later the door hissed open and Jhon ran in when it was just barely open enough for him fit through, the door immediately hissed closed and it beeped to signal it locked successfully.

"Captain!", Jhon yelled as he knelt and took in several deep breaths. When he looked up there where only two officers, staring at him with grim looks.

"dead", one of the officer stated, "number six isn't the only one that escaped"

Jhon pinched the bridge of hi nose, a shiver ran through his body, "this can't be happening...", he took a long deep breath, "...are communications still up", he asked in a calmer tone looking back up at them.

They looked at each other then replied, "comms are still up but signal's weak, we've been trying to contact anyone-"

"have you tried the plumbers"

"not yet, like I said signal's-"

"outta my way!", he exclaimed pushing his way through to the communications panel, he pushed several buttons until the screen turned blue, "to anyone listening to this, you need to destroy the Vallhala…"

Ben fell asleep halfway through the news, he did more thinking than watching so he eventually tired himself out. He woke up to the morning sun shining down on his face, he grunted in discomfort and turned away, as he re-positioned himself he fell off the couch and hit his head with a loud thud.

"aww shii-", Ben stopped himself from swearing, even though he was eighteen he refused to let himself swear for something as stupid as falling off the couch, falling off the couch?

Ben began to laugh at his own actions, he fell off the couch and should be a bit pissed, but instead it seemed so funny, why wasn't he mad-why should he be mad, it felt good to laugh at his own stupidity, he felt like he was ten year old again.  
He looked at the Tv in time to see it was the seven o'clock news, it was a Saturday today, and after a long rainy night the sun was finally out. Ben picked himself up and went to go wash up.

An hour later he was washed and dressed, he walked back down the stairs and had some breakfast, his parents where still out, what could they be doing?em Ohh well/em, thought Ben as he took bites from his cereal. He finished off and headed for the front door, he locked the door behind him and inhaled the fresh morning air.

He pulled his sleeve back to reveal the ultimatrix. A green flash later he was replaced with a red alien with wings,"Jetray!", he took off into the morning sky with lightening speed, the wind felt so good against his alien skin, it reminds him what his other aliens feel when they where in their essence, what they lived for, like Ripjaws in water, it really was something amazing.

That made him wonder, was there an alien that no one knew about. What if there where many Aliens still out there waiting to be discovered, what would they look like, how do they feel, see, touch, smell, how are they different from his other aliens, all his aliens differ and share some skills and features. How do they think, a rather dark thought entered his head, what if there was an alien that was like Ghostfreak, or an alien that made him think differently-Beep, Beep, Beep.

He was cut from his thoughts as his phone started ringing, he flew to the ground and changed back into Ben, he dug in his pocket to find his phone, he pulled it out and answered it,"hello?"

"Ben, it's me", came a familiar voice from the other side of the phone.

"Grandpa!", Ben exclaimed in excitement, "whats up?", he asked walking along the side of the road.

"I'm coming into town, got a pretty urgent call from the plumbers, thought I'd come pick you up for a mission"

"sure, what time will you be arriving?", Just as he asked that, a familiar RV pulled up next to him and his Grandpa opened the door.

"now", he said before putting his phone away,"how are you Ben", Max greeted with his usual smile.

Ben Smiled, "It's good to see you grandpa", he said before entering the RV.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben smiled at his grandfather, re-living old memmories of his first adventures in this very van, it was good to see him again. He walked to the passenger seat and sat next to him as he started the engine, "hows Gwen? it's been a while since I saw you guys together", he asked pulling back onto the road

"don't know, good I guess"

"You guys where always together with Kevin, is she with him?", he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"like I said, don't know. Last I saw them they said they had things to do", Ben pouted slightly, "They both seem to be busy lately though, it's like we hardly have time to hang out anymore"

Max chuckled lightly, "well that's just how things are when you get older, you guys aren't cute little kids anymore", Ben looked out the passenger window already knowing where his grandpa was getting at, "Adult life gets people busy sometimes, that's doesn't mean that everything goes downhill though, just you have less free time"

"Well I guess I will never really grow up, feels like I have so much free time now with most villains behind bars, and new ones being taken out by plumbers before I get the chance", Ben sighed.

"Ahh", Max grinned, "so its not that everyone's busy, you just don't have much to do anymore, but if you look at it in a different light it might be for the best. Earth is on its way to stop Alien attacks without us", Max patted his grandson's shoulder, "that doesn't mean they don't need you"

"I guess your right"

Max smiled at the fact that even if Ben didn't know it, he had grown up so much and Earth was safe because of him, still he knows what will get him back to his happy self, "remember though, I picked you up because you've got a mission", he could immediately see Ben's eyes lighten up with that fighting spirit.

"what's the mission?"

"that's what we're going to find out"

Ben and Max arrived a few minutes later at the location sent to his plumber badge, it was an old factory just outside Bellwood, they waited for a few minutes, taking the time to catch up on each other lives.

A blue van came into view and parked right outside the factory, six plumbers exited the van, four of them wore blue armor from head to toe, their goggles where a bright green similar to the Ultimatrix. The other two men - one dressed in a blue tank top and cargo pants and had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes, while the other man wore a green top and navy blue jeans and had black hair and brown eyes. The man with the black hair extended his hand toward Max, "good to see you again Max", Max shook his hand in return. He turned his head towards Ben and did the same, "and you must be the infamous Ben Ten", Ben shook his hand, "I'm Jhon Timber, I'll be briefing you on the mission"

"what's this about?", asked Max as the four armored men went back to the van.

"We received a distress signal from a ship called Vallhala, a transmit ion was sent to us saying we had to blow it up", The four men returned with a holographic projector, it was quite large Ben thought. "here, let me show you", the men sat it down and Jhon pressed what Ben guessed was the play button.

A fuzzy holographic picture of a man in a lab coat appeared, "to anyone listening to this, you need to destroy the Vallhala, this ship cannot be allowed to land-", the projection went even more fuzzy but returned to normal,"-have escaped and are loose on the ship, these Xenomorphic aliens-...-destroy-...-help from of-", Jhon switched the projection off.

"the rest of the transition didn't make it this far, they where to far out for our team to pick up", he returned his attention to the two Tennyson legends before him, "that's why we are sending a small team to go investigate these 'aliens' they mentioned and rescue the crew", he took out a small spherical object, he fiddled with a few buttons on its right side. A small list of names popped up, he handed over to Ben and he skimmed over the names, "this is the team we have assembled, all we need now is Ben to approve, or disapprove"

"me?", asked Ben, as he understood this man was saying if this team was good enough. Or if he was saying will he accept going on this mission, he would be in command.

"do you accept the mission?"

"of course, sounds like people are in trouble", But something felt odd about this ship, the man in the holograph was human, and from his attire he looks like a scientist. Ben didn't hear of any science voyage to other planets. "We'll follow you to your base", said grandpa Max to Jhon as they entered their rightful vehicles and driving off.

The ride is quiet, when Max glanced at Ben he could tell Ben was deep in his own thought and thought best if he not disturb him. Ben stared out the window at the landscape, but couldn't really identify anything as he was to busy thinking about the mission. His mind went over the holographic transition he saw back at the factory, according to the transmission he seemed afraid that the fact something escaped, not boarded of attacked, but escaped from somewhere in the ship. Why would they be holding aliens, especially a science vessel, it is illegal to test on and hold other alien organisms captive, if that was the case.

Ben wondered if the crew of the vessel was okay, Ben wasn't a fool to not notice the blood stains on that scientists lab coat. That made Ben's skin crawl, harming and hurting things was different from...slaughtering people and aliens. Was that the scientists blood or someone else, was he the threat, or was there a murderous alien crawling around up there, so many questions.

Ben was pulled from his thought when his Grandpa lightly tapped his shoulder,"we are here", he said with his usual grandpa smile, it's like he doesn't know how to pull any other kind of facial expression. They both exited the RV and looked at the base, it wasn't quite what Ben expected, usually the bases where hidden-but now people knew about the plumbers so there was no need to hide anymore. The plumber base was a tall blue light building, it was actually very...modern looking, like a building that belonged in New York or LA, but yet here stood this awesome circular building with a large ship on the roof. It had a large fence with guard towers around it, guards in blue armor surrounded the building. Guard towers and heavily armed men walked in all directions, this must be some important building, thought Ben.

They walked to Jhon who was waiting by the gate, he stood with his hands behind his back, Ben could see the authority within this man. "ahh there you are", he said pulling off a smile, "if you would follow me", he said turning around to the gatekeeper and showing him a badge, the gate opened and the two Tennysons followed Jhon through two large doors that where the entrance to the building.

Inside the building surprised Ben even more, there was a large space with a statue of an ultimatrix symbol nearer to the left where a large window was, it was a brilliant sight too see. Ben was pulled back to reality when Jhon and grandpa Max started moving towards the end of the large space, a single desk with a lady answering phone calls."where have you seen this", the woman with a badge named 'Emily' said to the person on the other side of the phone, she was also typing something into her computer,"a plumber officer will arrive shortly, thank you", she hung up the phone.

"Evening Emily", greeted Jhon.

"hi Jhon, the team you requested is waiting in the weapon bay", she said giving him another badge.

"thank you", he said as he once again led Ben and Max through a maize of amazing marble corridors and hallways.

"this place is so cool!", said Ben hearing a slight echoe.

"this is going to be Bellwood's main Plumber base, these are actually mostly donations from the government and wealthy civilians worried about their safety", he snorted at the thought, "I swear, it's like they think we're doing a bad job". They continued to walk up a few flights until they reached the ninth floor just below the roof and ship. There was a door labeled 'weaponry' and two armed guards stood tall. Jhon showed them his new badge and the door hissed open.

Inside where nine people, "alright", said Jhon,"this is the team that will be assisting you on your mission", he pointed to a dark skinned man carrying a large weapon, he kinda looks like a terminator, thought Ben,"this is Tank", Tank flashed a smile and carefully stroking his weapon. He pointed too two identical twin males,"this is Danny and Sam", they both had short black hair and blue eyes, and carried weapons that reminded him of the military's M4. He then pointed too the only woman in the room,"this is Riley", she had tied back brown hair and frank green eyes. He pointed to a rough looking elderly man,"this is Crane", he was bald and had a cigar out the side his mouth,"by the way no smoking", Ben almost went red when he gave Jhon the finger, Ben wasn't used to a man like him. Jhon shrugged it off and pointed to another bald man with brown eyes,"that's Mike". He pointed to a man who seemed most quiet out of the lot, he wasn't as visibly built like Tank or Crane, he also seemed very young, he has black hair and grey eyes, he looked so innocent to Ben,"we call him Mute, you can probably guess why". He then pointed too the remaining three,"that's Kyle", the man with blonde hair and brown eyes,"that's Roman", the man with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes,"and last but not least Alon", a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

They all greeted the Tennysons and went back to getting their gear together,"when will you be ready?", asked Jhon to the nine teammates.

"We'll be up in a minute", replied Tank stroking his gun. Why does he have such a big gun, thought Ben, and whys he stroking it like a cat or dog, weird.

They once again followed Jhon up the last flight of stairs to the rooftop where a large ship lay docked, it wasn't a special ship but one good enough getting people places and back. "here she is", said Jhon stroking the ships hull,"the Falcon F5, or Falcon for short"

"neat", said Ben as the rest of the team made their way into the ship.

"you know the mission Ben, and their will be another brief during your flight"

"thank you", Ben held out his hand and Jhon shook it.

"take care Ben", Max said before showing his signature smile, "when you get back smoothies are on me"

"yes!", Ben's smile widened, "see you later Grandpa"


	3. Chapter 3

Silence, the Vallhala was now a vessel of deadly silence, not a thump, not a sound of a single footstep could be heard aboard the entire ship, that's how quiet it had become. The silence mirrored the cold, vast emptiness of the surrounding space. It was so silent a predator could locate its prey anywhere from a single sound, if you blink it could be your last, if you breath it could give away your position. That's how a single life form felt aboard the ship, hiding from what awaits them. they know they aren't the only life aboard the ship, but they where the only ones with fear.

The crew of the 'Falcon F5' left the Earths atmosphere at exactly 12:15 am and set off to their destination. After Ben said his goodbyes he followed the rest of the team aboard the 'Falcon' and set off, the engines roared to life as a heavy vibration shook the building. It lifted into the sky and boosted out of the atmosphere.

"ladies and gents", the pilot called through the ships 'com system, "you will be arriving at the Vallhala in exactly five hours. You all know what you need to do but if you don't I am going over the plan again", he paused for the information to settle,"you are to board the ship and check it out, find anyone if they're still alive", Ben cringed at the thought of seeing a dead body, in all his years of protecting the earth he had never actually...killed anyone, though he had seen some stuff he would rather forget. He was thankful that he never had to do anything like that. He chuckled at the thought, he was a pro hero protecting the earth but yet he never had to make a tough decision like killing someone, he wasn't even sure he could. "if they aren't you are to find the source of their distress, we know there is some un-identified species aboard so stay frosty, Copper out", with that being said the come deactivated.

Ben took his time to examine his surroundings. He was currently sitting on the right side of the ship, the ship was big, it had two rooms, one for dressing and one for communication meetings, there was a bathroom but he didn't really count it as a room. He was sitting in the main 'drop off' hanger, everyone else was also currently here, all in separate seats doing their own things, most of them looked like they where asleep, witch was a good idea-,"hey", he was cut from his thoughts when a feminine voice came to his left, he looked directly into the eyes of Riley.

"hey", he returned flashing his usual smile.

"your the Ben Ten right?", she asked unsure of the boy or man in front of her.

"yup, that's me", he said holding up the Ultimatrix, it was still kind of wired now that everyone knew who he was.

"wow, I never thought I would actually meet you", she said eyeing the Ultimatrix,"what do you think?"

"about what?"

"about the mission, what ya think we'll find?"

Ben thought about it for a moment, to be honest he didn't know what to think. "I don't know, I hope everyone's okay on there"

"sorry if this makes you uncomfortable", Riley stated,"but have you ever killed anything?", it was a question Ben had been expecting for a while now, it was a question he knew he had to face.

"no...", Ben felt a bit awkward saying this to a woman that most probably had killed before.

"well I hope you never have too", she said envying his innocence, Ben saw it in her eyes, she didn't like it when she has to put someone out. She got up from her sitting place and moved towards the cockpit. Ben decided he better catch some sleep now rather than after the mission, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_He was in darkness, black far beyond he could see - or more like couldn't see, it was deathly quiet, he hated it._

_"Hello!", he called out into the empty black abyss._

_There was no answer, of coarse. Ben almost jumped out of his skin when a voice answered him._

_"what are you?", the voice was deep and yet something about it was soothing, calm and gentle._

_"umm, hello"_

_"a child how are you here?"_

_"where am I-what is here?", he said into the void, "it's so dark I can't see anything"_

_"you cannot see because you are lost"_

_"Lost? I don't understand"_

_"you are special my child perhaps you can understand us"_

_"Enough Games!", Ben yelled, "Who are you"_

_"if you can hear me then...", the voice faded slightly, " you will find out soon enough my child..."_

* * *

"Ben!"

Ben's eyes shot open, fully awake now he could see it was just Riley. Riley was above him shaking him to wake up, "finally", she said letting out a sigh rubbing his eyes, "we got ten minutes, get ready. He nodded, still too tired to speak.

She left him there while she went to get ready herself. Ben sat up and saw he was alone, wow, he goes to sleep full of company and wakes up alone, huh. He got up and stretched his tired muscles.  _Well, better get ready_ -he stopped when he noticed the Ultimatrix was blinking a blue color, Ben had never seen this before, but it stopped all at once and returned to its normal colors. Ben thought he heard the voice in his dream just before it stopped, he shook his head and walked to the bathroom.

" _see you soon child_ "


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Ben walked out the bathroom and back into the room he fell asleep in, it wasn't empty this time as he saw Mute standing in the middle of the room facing the back of the ship, Ben stopped and stared at this strange man, he didn't mean to stare but Ben was trying to figure out what he was staring at. Ben didn't see anything at all, just the back of the ship, and Mute just looked at it. Ben almost jumped out of his skin when Mute spoke, "there's a dent"

"huh-what?", Ben was taken completely off guard, did he know he was staring at him this whole time?  _This guy really is weird...and a dent_? "a dent?", he asked walking over beside Mute.

"yes, over there", he pointed to a small panel, "top left next to that panel"

Ben could see it now, the tiniest dent in the metal above the panel, "okay...what about it"

"it's bothering me", _wow, you don't say_ , Ben sarcastically added in his head.

"it's just a dent"

"I know it's just...I'm bored", Ben chuckled at that, he didn't think a trained plumber for dangerous missions like this could get bored, especially sat it aloud.

"did you try sleeping?"

He glanced to Ben giving him a strange look, "I don't sleep well in space, its too quiet"

"yeah i get what you mean, the quiet drives my mom crazy. Not me though I can sleep through pretty much anything"

"well that's something we don't have in common", Ben wanted to change the subject, but before he could say anything else the ship com system beeped to life.

"alright ladies the Vallhala is directly ahead, gear up!", the pilot yelled through the com's, Mute flashed a smile while turning to Ben.

"better get ready", he said before walking away. Ben watched him leave, confusion still written all over his face.

"what a strange guy", Ben mumbled quietly to himself.

The 'Falcon' soared through the dark part of space. The vessel Vallhala floated aimlessly through space, the engines shut down about an hour ago so the ship wouldn't go anywhere soon. The pilot watched the ship grow as they approached, he checked for any signs of an exterior attack or forced entry on the ship. The only thing out of place was a breach in what looked like a lab - lab equipment floating out into space. He circled the ship to inspect any other damage, there was one more blow in what looked to be the crew cabin, there two unlucky chaps where in that cabin when it got breached, their frozen bodies floated passed the pilots view. The pilot found a hanger bay near him, but the doors where sealed shut and no communications where up. Instead he flew to what he called the 'pipeline' (the part of a ship where other rescue ships can fly in and board, it was a safety precaution for most ships in case there ever was an emergency like this). He flew close enough for the boarding grapple to grab hold of the ship.

The com system beeped to life once again, "alright ladies and gents, we are bordered and ready too see whats inside. We have two breaches in what might be a lab and a crew cabin so stay wary, from what it looks like on the outside don't get you hopes up, good luck", the coms fell silent.

Ben stiffened at the part, he wasn't religious but he prayed to god everyone was alright. He shook the thought away, he had to stay focused. Ben and the rest of the team where in front of the pipeline tube, the door hissed open and revealed a tube from the 'Falcon' to the Vallhala. Ben waited for all the team members to pass through before he went, they passed through the tunnel glancing out the visible material into space, it was kinda cool and creepy out in space, he remembered a quote from a movie he watched once, 'no one can hear you scream in space', now he was freaked out even more. He stopped behind Mute, Tank was fiddling with the door panel trying to get it open.

"are you okay?", asked Mute looking at Ben with concern.

"yeah, why?"

"you look creep'd out", _wow, can he read minds too_.

"just remembered something from a movie-you sure don't live up to your name do you", Ben said changing the subject, when Ben first heard his nickname he expected him to actually be mute, but he'd talked to him more than anyone else.

"don't know, it's just...nothing, just feeling talkative I guess", nothing? Ben wouldn't have it. The door to the Vallhala hissed open, one by one they entered the Vallhala, once again Ben was the last to enter. Ben entered the ship and looked at his surroundings, it was basically a small room, the Vallhala was actually a large ship, but this room made it appear small.

"alright", tank stated, "we'll be splitting in too teams of two, if we split up the better chance we have of finding something sooner", made sense, more people they had spread out the better chance of finding someone. "the teams are me and Crane, the twins, Kyle and Roman, Mike and Riley", the only two left where Ben and Mute, Tank just nodded to them both, they got the message. "right, let's see what we find", the door slid open and everyone went their separate ways, Ben and Mute watched them go their ways and decided to go down the only hall un-occupied, Ben could hear Mute follow him from behind. They walked all the way until they came across a door, it open. Mute tapped Ben on the shoulder and gazed to where Mute was looking, there was something on the wall up ahead, it looked like...blood, Ben tensed at the thought.

"I'll go check it out, you check what's on the other side of that door", Ben nodded and a mute walked away, Ben raised the ultimatrix and turned to Big Chill, with a flash of green Big Chill stood tall, he went intangible through the door. On the other side was a storage room, Ben sighed, it wasn't what he was hoping for, he went out and changed back into Ben. He walked to where Mute disappeared to, he walked until he got to the end of the hallway. His stomach did somersaults when he saw the blood, it defiantly was blood on the wall with a feint hand print. The way the blood was smeared told Ben who ever it was went to his right, he followed his instincts and went right, he walked slowly watching the light flicker, something must be wrong with the power.

"There you are", came a voice that made Ben yelp in fear and surprise, Mute was just around the next corner and scared the crap out of him.

"Crap Mute!", Ben whisper-yelled to him, Mute just chuckled at Bens fright.

"sorry", he apologized to the Jumpy Ben. Ben calmed himself down, he was thankful he didn't scream."I followed blood"

"yeah I know", Ben said walking beside him, they saw more blood, this person was determined to get to where ever he is in this state. The blood stopped and the person along with it. Ben gagged at the sight, there lay a man in a security outfit with a huge hole in his chest, Ben turned away and clenched his eyes shut, he forced himself not to vomit, but how could someone not at a sight like that. Ben gathered what strength he had left and looked to mute who knelt beside the body.

"wha-what are you d-doing", Ben asked keeping himself from gagging back.

Mute pointed at the hole, "something was in him", he stated.

"what do you me-mean"

"the ribs are bent out, something broke out of his chest", Ben didn't know of any aliens that lived inside of people's chest, maybe he swallowed something. "there's nothing else we can do for this man now", he said getting up and walking onward, Ben looked at the mans body once more before moving around him and moving with Mute.

* * *

"Shit", Mike said aloud,"here's another one", he said to Riley pointing at a dead body with a hole in his chest. They went their separate way from the rest of the team, they went up what they thought was the way to the hanger bay, instead they found themselves in a room with people tied to machines, all in a row with holes in their chest.

"these people were here against their will", she said fiddling with the metallic straps, "they where tied to these, defiantly an illegal ship", she then looked at the glass tubes over the holes in their chest, "what the hell where people doing in here-"

 **BANG**!

* * *

Ben and Mute Jumped at the sound of a single gunshot. There was a moment of silence before more rang out, the once silent ship became consumed in gunshots. Mute sprung into action, running through a maze of corridors leaving Ben behind, when Ben realized he was alone he called out and ran, "hey! Wait!"

 **BANG**!

The first gunshot came from one of the twins, Sam. He and his brother Danny were walking down a hallway to the cargo bay, they noticed a few bodies lay scattered all over the place, some with holes in the chest. Also, next to the ones with holes in their chests was what they thought were the 'Aliens' aboard the ship. These weird spider looking things with long tails either lay dead next to the person they probably attacked or on their face.

These things must be the ones making people's chest explode, but why are they dead? It doesn't make sense- **Bang**! Sam and Danny spun around to be met by something non human. And that's when Sam pulled out his revolver and shot.

Riley and Mike were running towards the sound of shots, they were looking at some weird alien things when the first shot rang out. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them when something long with a sharp-tipped end came down from the ceiling and stabbed right through Mikes chest, Blood splattered on a stunned Riley's face as the attacker hissed at her.

* * *

Ben ran towards where Mute disappeared to, he was to fast for Ben to keep up with. Ben ran in directions he thought would lead him towards the gunshots. He ran through a door that opened almost as fast as he ran. He stopped when he realized, this isn't right? The room he was in looked like the engine room judging by the warm hum, h _ow did I get here_! He hated that there wasn't a map or anything of this damn ship.

Clank

A metallic clank came ahead of him, the gunshots weren't as loud in here as in the hallways. But something was moving around in here, he heard shuffling just behind what Ben thought was big generators. Ben moved towards the sounds, he rounded the generator and found nothing, the moving stopped. Sudden movement behind him made him slam down on the Ultimatrix, "Spider monkey!", he said as he turned around. What ever was there was moving fast along the wall towards Ben, a sudden long tail with a sharp end came flying towards his chest, he saw this coming and dodged the attack. He shot webs at the tail that struck the metal ground, a fierce hiss came from his attacker as he shot more webs towards it in the shadows. He saw the webs hit his target and more hiss's came his way. He heard his webs snapping as the creature squirmed around, Ben shot as many webs all over the now trapped creature, soon it's whole body ad tail was pinned by his webs, "that wasn't so hard", he said turning back into Ben, the green light faded and left a grinning Ben in its place. He froze immediately when a hiss sound and hot breath went down his neck.

* * *

Danny reloaded his M4, three un-identified creatures with long tails ambushed them-"AHHHHH"-Danny looked to Same, his world paused as he watched a sharp end of a tail go through His brothers right shoulder. He was brought back to reality when Tank and Crane came into the room shooting at the other two aliens. Danny lifted his rifle and shot in the shadows where the tail extended from, it fell limp and so did Sam. He ran over to his brother and pulled him up,"we gotta go!"

Ben turned around and looked at another Alien, this one was right in from of him. It was standing upright, the Alien is vaguely bipedal in form, though it adopt a more hunched. The Alien has segmented, blade-tipped tail. It has a elongated, smooth cylindrical skull, but possess no visible eyes, the creature has webbed, six fingered two long middle fingers and a pair of thumbs. And almost looked like the form of a person.

The Alien hissed at Ben who jumped back waiting for an attack, he lifted the Ultimatrix as it lifted its tail. Ben was about to press down on the Ultimatrix when it struck its tail. Ben put up his arm in attempt to black the attack, but it had a sharp tail that would cut right through him. It's tail struck the Ultimatrix on the arm that Ben tried to defend himself with.

There was a sudden burst of electrical energy that ran through the Alien and Ben, it hissed and pain as Ben cried out, the blue light surrounding them got smaller. As quick as a blink, the blue light burst with energy spreading across the ship. The light faded and Ben fell limp to the ground, the alien was gone.

The surviving members of the team raced back to the 'Falcon', they were almost there when Mute appeared ahead of them, they could see a large gash wound below his ribs, "Come on!" They yelled running past him, "let's get out of here!"

"Where's Ben!", the room became silent as a distant scream was heard and a blue field of energy knocked them to the ground. They got back up with difficulty as the ship started to shudder with explosions. Once on their feet a large shudder almost knocked them down again, explosions could be heard and they felt as the ship rocked back and forth. Riley grabbed Mutes arm and pulled him to the door leading to the docking pipe, "No! Wait", he said stopping her,"what about Ben! He could still be-"

"I'm sorry", she said as pushed him into the room, "we have to go!", the door hissed shut behind them as the shudders became more violent. They got back into the 'Falcon' and immediately the ship flew off back into safe space, they gazed out the window as they saw parts of the Vallhala blow up. It was over, only Mute, Riley, Tank and the twins made it back, one of the twins was badly injured, Mute looked over to the mourning survivors, all had their heads bowed and silent, "what do we tell Magister Tennyson and his family"

* * *

Ben sat curled into a ball of pain, the never ending sequence of explosions rocking the ship seemed so slow down, not that Ben would know. All he heard were the screeches and hisses that seemed to circle him, and yet ... out of everything a familiar voice soothed his mind with gentle, encouraging words.

" _don't be afraid child, I am here for you_ "


	5. Chapter 5

Max, Gwen an Kevin stood on top of the plumber headquarters waiting for the arrival of the 'Falcon F5'. Max went to visit his granddaughter while Ben was away, he found that Kevin and herself finished their business for the day and were watching a movie at her house. To say she was pleasantly surprised when she opened the door to be greeted with her grandfathers signature smile, she immediately embraced him with a large smile of her own, Kevin greeted him from the couch with a small wave. They spent the next few hours finishing the movie and catching up.

Afterwards when he said it was time for him to go fetch Ben, they decided to tag along. Max told them about Ben's mission as they drove down to the the plumber base, Gwen told him that they should've gone with, but Max reassured her that Ben was with a team of nine plumbers, even though he understood that she meant. Kevin and Gwen stared in amazement at the base as they drove inside, it was a huge building and the inside was even more impressive, but mostly the weapons and gadgets caught Kevin's eye. And now they stood patiently waiting on the roof chatting among themselves. It was much later when a familiar ship started approaching the base.

Mute watched from his window as the base grew closer. Ben was not with them, and Mute volunteered to break the news to the Tennyson's. The whole trip back he kept thinking of what to say, how does he break the news that they left one of earths most important figures behind, this will hit them pretty hard of course-they're his family after all. He buried his face in his hands. If only he didn't leave Ben...

The ship shuddered as they landed, Mute took in a nervous breath as the ship's rear opened. He walked towards the exit and there he was, Magister Tennyson and ... Gwen? yes, Gwen Tennyson and another guy waited just outside the ship. Mute could feel his hands tremble as he walked closer, once he was in front of them they looked at him with confusion, Max was the first to speak. "Mute? Right?", Mute nodded as Max looked behind Mute possibly looking for his grandson, "where's Ben? Is he still getting ready"

Mute swallowed the lump in his throat,"n-no sir"

Max narrowed his eyes, "then where is he?"

"Magister, please remain calm but I have to tell you something about Ben ..."

* * *

...

 **Clank**  ...

...

...

Silence might have to the most unbearable thing about space. No one could hear you scream, it echoed in his head, over and over again, why didn't he believe that before he got here. And now look, here he was alone, cold and losing hope of being rescued.

Against a fallen piece of machinery lay a boy with his back against it, legs pulled up to his chest as his arms wrapped around them for warmth and protection. The boy was still a youth, he wore a green jacket with a stripe and a number 10 on the side, and a pair of jeans. Both pieces of clothing draped over his small frame. He was honestly to distraught about his situation to even notice the change.

He shivered uncontrollably, the room itself was not as cold as he might make it out to be, it was actually still warm from the machinery that hummed with life, he was just unusually cold. The boy's face scrunched up in pain, as if to make matters worse his butt hurt - Like a lot, it certainly was not from sitting for so long. Though something right and he knew it. Something was happening to him, slowly but surely. The soothing voice had stopped awhile ago, now he was truly alone, scared, cold and his ass was killing him. Killing him? Was that it? Was this how people die when in space or did it have something to do with the Ultimatrix, ever since it got struck his wrist  _tingled_  slightly. Was he going to really die here? No, someone will come, they will. But there was a part of Ben that knew no one might come because of those things on the ship.

And those ...  _Things_! They kept coming into his head! Images and sounds of those things that made him where he is now. The things that flashed before his eyes where, gruesome, painful, strange, things he couldn't even explain.

But also, there where other images that flashed before him, they where strangely ... comforting. Ben actually smiled at those images, they made him relax, not feel the pain he was in, he felt somewhat happy in this bad situation. He smiled at the warm feeling that went through his body, perhaps it could've been worse. He quickly realized what made him say that.  _Wait? what just happened? what is this feeling_? It was just something, not even an image, but something made him feel  _comfortable_. What was happening? so many things were happening to him.

His head dropped as tears fell from his eyes. Did it matter how he felt now, no one might ever see him again. Sobs escaped his lips, pain now in his fingers made it worse, so this is how he dies. He knew he might die for heroic deeds someday, but not like this, this was not fulfilling. He felt like his body was going to crack. Pain racked everywhere from head to toe, and he didn't fight the pain, he just sat their waiting for it to be over with.

* * *

Max Tennyson stepped inside a smaller ship with Gwen and Kevin in his stead. They ordered to leave immediately for a rescue mission. A small tap on Max's shoulder made him stop and turn around, it was Mute that stood there with an unreadable expression on his face,

"Magister", he began, "I request to come with you"

Max was taken back with his words, he didn't expect this from the man who told him that his grandson might be dead. "Thank you Mute", he said turning back around, "but I think you've done enough", Mute frowned at his words.

"I insist Magister", this got Max's attention,"While I did get grazed I am still a good fighter, besides you wouldn't know where to start looking for him in that ship", he stepped forward, "now you would need more people to search the ship at a quicker pace, and I can help", Max just looked at the man, it annoyed him that they were wasting time, but he had a point.

"fine", he said as they both walked up into the small ship.

* * *

...  _Hiss_  ...

The boy was now on the ground, his body in a continuous state of pain as small sobs escaped his trembling lips as tears stained his face. Those things are going to find him, he was sure of it. He had been waiting for rescue for many hours now and was beginning to lose hope ...  _no_  grandpa max wouldn't just leave him up here, although now he might be to late. This only made him cry harder, he was in too much pain to even consider using the Ultimatrix, so he just waited for the thing to find him.

in the position he was lying in he faced a piece of metal machinery, it was so clean he could see his slightly distorted reflection, now he looked at himself fully. He was ... smaller, he looked like a twelve year old.  _Great now I look like a real baby,_ he though turning himself away from his reflection, he felt so useless, how could he call himself a hero from the state he is in now.

...  _Hiss_  ...

More hissing from above. Now was the time, those aliens where above him. Movement could be heard behind him, he didn't have the energy to fight or to move, a small hiss came passed his ear, he could feel warm breath against his neck. So they found him, so this was it. He wasn't scared, he made peace with the fact that he might die a little while ago, instead he cried out in pain and tears poured down his face, he was never going to see his friends or family again. And that's what really upset him, he really didn't want to die, but what other option did he have, he only wished that ship hadn't taken off so soon.  _Hopefully it will end quickly._

That's when something strange happened. There was no pain, no death but something large and warm lay next to him, with a long tail with a sharp end going around the boy, it didn't strike or cut him, but it felt more like protection like when Gwen encloses him in a shield, he felt the same sense of protection. A large hand pulls him closer to what he guessed was its chest, the boy just lay there shocked that he wasn't dead yet. Warm feelings came from the creature behind him, it made him relax, voices telling him he was going to be okay, the creature wasn't harming him. He turned his head to look at the creatures face, but immediately regretted it when pain racked through his whole body. He felt something smooth rubbing against his head. Was it comforting him?  _strange human_   _must rest ..._

_Rest ... We are here, don't be afraid strange human ..._

_cold_

The alien extended its inner mouth and jelly like substances fell on the boys body, he was disgusted at first. But it smelt sweet, and it was so warm. The jelly felt more like silk now, it would keep him warm, Ben now was more relaxed knowing he wasn't in immediate danger, and if this was just a trick at least he felt better now.

_It's weak, ii needs energy_

_do they eat?_

_what do they eat?_

_Keep him nourished_

The alien once again extended its inner mouth and let some of the jelly-like substance fall on its long finger, it put it near the boys mouth. Don't worry...it will feed you...the boy looked at it, but then it's sweet smell made him think it was jelly-wait why did he trust them. The question hit him like punch, they could be killing him in some sick way. But then why shouldn't he trust them, the plumber team just left him to die here, why shouldn't he trust these aliens. Ben looked at the jelly-like substance, it didn't look bad, he only hoped he was right, he was starving, he hadn't eaten for a whole day and it looked so tempting...The alien put its finger towards the boys mouth and he ate the substance off its finger. It wasn't bad, that's all he could say.

_Good ... you must rest young one_

Ben was tired, after all the crying he did earlier, he exhausted himself. Earlier he felt alone, cold, abandoned, but now, so many minds gave him warm, comforting thoughts. He was being cared for by something he hardly knew, and now he felt better. He slowly closed his eyes. The alien never leaving his side, fed him and kept him warm, Ben didn't know why it even bothered with him, but he was grateful, with that final though he slept peacefully. Knowing that for once he didn't have to worry about anything.

* * *

Mute sat in front with Magister Max Tennyson, his granddaughter and her friend was in another room. The ship they where on was called the 'Mallinium nutcan', he mused at that strange name. It was much smaller than the 'Falcon F5', it had two rooms and a cargo bay. Mute glanced over to the Magister piloting the 'nutcan'."I'm sorry", Mute said quietly, part of him wished that the Magister never even heard him at all.

"I beg your pardon", he said looking at Mute.

"I said I'm sorry. I was with Ben while we where searching the ship", Max now had his full attention on Mute when he carried on,"we where looking around when gunshots went off, and I just ran towards it, leaving Ben behind..."

"Ben is a good strong kid-"

"that doesn't mean he's untouchable", Mute cut Max off,"I take blame, I left Ben behind!", Max saw how guilty Mute felt for leaving Ben behind.

"Mute", Max said calmly,"don't blame yourself, you knew there was trouble and you where going to help. No one could have known"

"but I could've waited for him, instead I'm running around doing no one good!", Max stared at Mute, he really felt like it was his fault, but Max knew that no one could've predicted what was to happen. Before he could say anything else, the ships raider started to beep, up ahead, is what they where looking for. Only, something wasn't there that made Mutes heart sink...


End file.
